


Yes, Mistress

by TheFirstOfHisName



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Play, Aunt/Nephew Incest, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Rings, Dany is Duchess, Drug Use, Edging, Extortion, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, I write for me, Jon is Jordan Belfort, Jon is a deviant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Humiliation, Smut, This one is for Tumblr, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstOfHisName/pseuds/TheFirstOfHisName
Summary: A seemingly chance encounter turns into something much more.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Yes, Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> My first Modern AU, I don’t know if it makes much sense but it’s pretty out there. It was inspired by The Wolf on Wall Street, the specific scene was the protagonist Jordan being dominated by a mistress, though I changed a few things for the sake of plot.

The bathroom reeked, much like the rest of the city. He hated being here but it was a necessity much like his reason for sniffing blow in the hotel lobby bathroom. He could only take the city of King’s Landing if he was under the influence of several drugs simultaneously. The city was crowded as it always was, people filling the streets making it pointless for a car service not to mention everything being so close together. Theon had told him about a guy in Flea Bottom that had good stuff, and he took heed of the suggestion almost as soon as he got settled. Theon had convinced him into taking some quaaludes late last night even though he had already swallowed several percocets throughout the day with the business meeting still to come. He knew he would come to regret it the next day and he did. He was groggy and his body felt much too weak to drag himself to the meeting but he knew his father would kill him if he didn’t show up. Theon was nowhere to be found, he probably split before the worst could happen. The least he could have done was put a pillow behind his head as Jon found himself sleeping in the most of uncomfortable position. He set the kink right in his neck, hurrying to get dressed before taking three adderalls as a pick me up to counteract the sedatives.

When he arrived his father was the first to greet him. It wasn’t long before he was chastising him for his attire. The blue turtleneck and black sport coat wasn’t enough to impress his father as he was wasn’t the golden child Aegon was. His older brother ever the dapper douche, the amount of moose he must of used to slick back his silver hair. Of course Aegon was smiling, making his way around the room shaking hands as he already knew much of the crowd, they were his familiars, family business and all, he’s been groomed to take over whenever father decided to step down. Every third Thursday of the month, he would come to King’s Landing and make a fool of himself, trying to fit into a crowd that just wasn’t him. It was bad enough he had to fake it at White Harbour but father made sure to put in a good word in for him with Wyman Manderly so he could be groomed for a “leadership” position. Fancy word for out of sight, out of mind in his eyes as he was the black sheep of the family, he even had the black hair to prove it.

So as he looked at himself in the mirror, eyes red, nose stuffy, he brought the vial to his nose tilting his head back to get another fix. He made sure to put the lid on and tucked it back safely into his pocket trying to straighten himself out before having to interact with somebody else again. When he exited the bathroom he headed straight for the bar, as he needed to take the edge off.

The first thing he noticed was the silvered haired woman that was seated at the bar with only a drink to keep her company. She took a sip of it before setting it down and swirling a tooth pick with three olives around the rim.

He paused in his tracks, trying to assess his approach. Was he even in the right frame of mind to do so? Jon pulled at the collar of his turtle neck trying to loosen up feeling overly stuffy and tense still. When her eyes landed on him he felt compelled to introduce himself as her violet eyes induced a sense of curiosity over him as he drew closer, her eyes lowered back to her drink avoiding his gaze.

“Mind if I join you?” Jon greeted holding his hand out. “The name is Jordan, Jordan Belfort.” He lied.

“Yes I can see that” She said eyeing his name tag as she took his hand in hers, “I’m Naomi”.

He thought about kissing her hand but that would have been too forward. “So Jordan are you in the city for a convention or do you just forget your name a lot?” She japed. Jon chuckled, “Pretty kitty has nails, I like that.” Jon replied as he took the seat next to her. “I’m in town for a trade show, I design high end electroacoustic transducers.” He said answering her question.

“Oh wow, I’ll pretend to know what that means.”

“It’s a fancy way of saying I get things to make noise.” He remarked layered with a suggestive tone which would not go unnoticed. She took another sip of her drink, savoring the taste of the martini she just finished.

“You’re pretty smooth talker Jordan.” She said.

“Two Vodka tonics please” he said holding two fingers up gesturing to the bartender.

“Pretty presumptuous of you buying me a drink without asking first.”

“Who said they were for you?” Jon quipped while a hint of shame wore on her face, she turned away from him embarrassed.

While he waited, his hands were restless, fidgeting on the bar as if they had a mind of their own. The more he tried not to think about it the more they seemingly almost absentmindedly moved. He couldn’t stay still and he grew weary of her noticing. He reached in his jacket pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes before taking one in his mouth and tossing the pack lightly on the bar. He brought the lighter in his other hand, attempting to light the cigarette, covering the flame with his hand.

Suddenly a hotel staffer walked past, “You can’t smoke that here.”

“Sorry, forgot” He said apologetically. Naomi seemed to relish in the fact he was denied.  
When the bartender placed the drink in front of him he quickly picked one up and downed, hoping it would do something to calm his nerves.

“So what’s your story, Miss Westeros pageant in town?” He asked. She smiled, the woman was simply stunning. Her pearl white teeth and plump red lips. He had already managed to make her smile twice in the time of knowing her, she pulled a loose strand of hair from her face behind her ear before she regarded him again. Her long silver hair would likely reach her lower back if it wasn’t bundled up at the top of her head in a hair clip. “Well during the day I design my own entire line of lingerie, you know camisoles, bustiers, panties.” Namoi explained. Jon eyed her from head to toe, from the dangling earrings to the thigh high nylons that stopped just at the hem of her dress.

Gods she was hot. He couldn’t pass up the chance.

Needing liquid courage he downed the second vodka tonic before proceeding. “And at night?” He inquired.

Her violet eyes took him in and his boldness. “Well there’s this thing I do to elitist men with my mouth.” She said bluntly. He almost slightly choked on the vodka at her remark, to make matters worse she took the tooth pick from her empty glass slowly bringing it to her lips as her tongue snaked out erotically taking the olives in her mouth. “Not that you would be interested in that sort of thing, married man and all.” Naomi finished pointing at the ring on his finger with her pinky.

He coughed, “The trade show I was at earlier was full of guys like that from all over from Lannisport, Gulltown, White Harbor, to Oldtown. Bunch of big egos in one room, doesn’t take long before it turns into a dick measuring contest.”

“And did you have the biggest one? Dick that is.”

The conversation was definitely taking a turn.  
“I don’t know how to answer that question.” He said honestly.

“You’re quite the boy scout Jordan. Tell me would you be interested in earning a merit badge tonight. Do you know anything about tying knots?” Her every word laced with a hint of provocation, building the sexual tension. He thought of the wife that he had left behind in the North at her mentioning of knots but every time he looked at Naomi he imagined her naked underneath him. This why he hated King’s Landing, it was the worst place in the world and it brought out the worst in him. “I probably shouldn’t be talking to you, married man and all” he reminded her before pausing “But married people can have friends.” He pondered aloud trying to convince himself.

“We’re gonna be friends?”

“Yeah, you don’t wanna be my friend?

“We’re not gonna be friends.” She says cheekily, giving him a knowing look.

“Friends buy each other drinks.” He waved his hand in the air obnoxiously until he finally gained the bartender’s attention, he can see her rolling her eyes out the side of his eye as the bartender approaches. “I’ll have another vodka tonic, and she’ll have...”

“A margarita and can I get a straw please.” She finishes. They watch him dutifully work and he does it quickly, shaking up the drinks, pouring into the glass. He works intently lining the rim of the glass with salt before adding her straw and a lemon. His vodka tonic much more simpler but just as effective. She stirs the drink with the straw before sipping slowly leaving a red smear on the straw. Naomi leaned into him to whisper in his ear, ”I’ll let you in on a secret, I happen to like married men.” She told him. Their brief contact and her hot words beget a rising issue in his pants. When she pulled away from him her hand her grazed his thigh, somehow making her intent even more clear. “So tell me about your wife.” She says nonchalantly.

“Well she’s very beautiful.”

“If she’s so beautiful, why are you still here with me?” Naomi inquires.

“Because she’s always so tired and always making these lists of things for me to do, we never do what I want to do but enough about my wife and back to this thing you do with your mouth.”

“Oh a simple thing really, powerful men aren’t accustomed to being told no but that’s all they get when they’re with me but that only makes it feel really good when I finally say yes.”

“Sounds like torture.” Jon surmises.

“It is.” She simply states. When she stands up, she gathers her tan trench coat from the back of her stool to her arms. She quickly finishes her drink, “I’ll be right back, in the meantime write three things down that you wouldn’t dare think of doing to your wife cause you respect her too much.” She says sliding the napkin that was underneath her drink prior to leaving.

He couldn’t believe this was happening, it was just his luck. Or could it be? He finished his third drink as his mind went to racing, mostly dirty thoughts, his blood flowing straight to his dick with all the images he could imagine in his head. He still had a pen from the meeting earlier in his jacket pocket. Number one came fairly quickly as it was probably the most convenient, two and three had been things he’s been wanting to try but was never bold enough, it was just so taboo.

Just as he finished Naomi came strolling towards him in her tan trench coat, “I have a little something for you.” She says suspiciously.

“What is it?”

She presents him with a black garment before throwing it into his lap, “My dress.” She says but she’s not done. Next she pulls another piece but smaller out of her coat pocket to throw in his lap, “my underwear” she adds and if that wasn’t enough she reaches in again to tease him further, “my bra” she finishes. Naomi smiles, her index finger rubbing her bottom lip feigning innocence.

“Oh gods” is all he can manage to say.

“What do you say we take this party upstairs.” She suggests and he eagerly nods his head in agreement. They head towards the lobby, walking past many people who have no idea she’s completely bare underneath the coat. He wasn’t even the one naked but the fact she could get away with such an act thrilled him, the thought of seeing what was underneath excited him even more. She spotted him ogling her, no doubt he had a dumb look on his face.

“So what’s on this list of yours.” She says as reaches to grab the napkin out of his hand. He shouldn’t be embarrassed but he is, he couldn’t actually voice these desires out loud, writing them were easy enough. He can't help but wonder what’s going on in her head. When they reach the elevator she finally voices her opinion.

“Number one seems easy enough.” She states. The sound of the elevator arriving alerts them, they allow a couple of people off before replacing them. It’s just him and her entering alone. He clicks the button for the 11th floor which is where his room is, he knows it’s probably still a mess from last night if the housekeeper didn’t get to it first.

“Can you press the seventh floor please?” Her request disrupts his thoughts leaving him confused.

“I thought we would go up to my room.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that, we’ll get to that but first I need to go to my room for some things if we’re to do number two and three on that list of yours.” She explains before pressing the button herself. The elevator stopped but they weren’t on the seventh floor yet.

“You pressed the emergency stop.” He surveyed.

“That was on purpose, I thought maybe we could do number one in here if you were willing.” She proposed.

“I’m more than willing.” He assures her.

“It’s not a party without party favors.”

“Your body is my party.”

“Well I am as naked as my name day.”

She’s such a minx he thought, and she wasted no time showing it, untying her trench coat revealing the valley of her breasts, the slope of her navel that lead to the crest in her thighs. With the fluorescent lights aiding him he was just able to make out the silver curls in the shape of a triangle right above her pussy.

“So the carpet does match the drapes.” Jon asserted, his eyes not leaving her groin. He notices her hand wandering around the area, climbing up her body her finger is calling him, telling him to come closer. He dare not refuse her. She begins to wiggle the coat down her shoulders revealing her whole top half. He hesitates but his hand is drawn to her small breasts, her pink nipples cute, he cups them feeling them knowing he could put the whole breast in his mouth if he wanted to. He reached in his jacket pocket taking out the vial of coke before sprinkling a line on her chest as she holds her breasts together. He presses down on a nostril as she presses down on his head while he snorts the line.

One down, two to go. He could never do this with his wife, hell she didn’t even know he did these hard drugs. This part of him he’s hidden from her, knowing she could never accept his debaucherous ways. While his face is still planted in her chest, lapping at her nipples as they hardened, he begins to feel the elevator rise again.

“Does that make you feel good? Snorting lines off my tits.” She asks twirling one of his curls around her finger.

“Yes” he confesses finally separating from her to meet her eyes. She takes the opportunity to cover herself back up. “Remember how good it felt, and if you’re a good boy and you’ll feel that good again but only if you listen to me.”

She held his chin up with her hand to hold his gaze, “Okay” Jon agreed.

_Ding. They reached the seventh floor much to his dismay._

“See you soon.” She whispered.

“Room 112, I’ll be waiting.” He murmured watching her exit the elevator, her hips swayed hypnotically or was it the drugs that had him feeling this way. He closed his eyes, pressing the bridge of his nose, sniffling. The elevator reached his desired destination, it wasn’t long before he was pushing his key card into his room. It was very much like he left it. Bed sheets undone, his bags unsorted on the ground. He added to the mess throwing Naomi’s clothes on top of the bags. He had to make himself presentable before she joined him. This turtle neck wouldn’t do, so he changed into something more relaxing, he entered the bathroom to gargle some mouthwash then threw some water on his face before slapping himself a couple of times. He then lit some scented candles, shutting off the lights, he contemplated playing some music to further set the mood as he packed the Bluetooth speaker but decided against it.

Almost on cue, there was a knock on the door as he lit the last candle. He walked to the door taking a deep breath before opening the door. She was still in the tan trench coat but accompanied with a large silver suitcase. She walked through the threshold examining the room.

“What’s with the suitcase?” He asked her.

“Just some things to enhance our experience.” She answered. She threw it on top of the bed, opening it up but he couldn’t see the contents from where he was standing.

Naomi started shaking her head in disapproval looking at him, “That just won’t do.” She said but he couldn’t quite understand what she was referring to. “Your clothes, take them off.” She commanded.

_We’re getting straight down to business he mused_.  
He tossed his black V-neck and departed with his black sweats. As he went to lower his boxer briefs she threw something at him and he caught it with one hand, “Wear this.”

When he examined it closer, feeling the material, it was a latex suit. He looked up at her incredulously, “I don’t know what you take me for but—”

“I took you for someone that listens to directions, a good boy, an obedient pet, I thought I made things clear. If you listen to me you’ll be rewarded with a treat.” Her voice stern. Jon was hesitant, he had never done anything like this before. He looked at the suit and looked at her again, questioning was she worth it. The answer became clear when she removed the trench coat. Her small petite frame on full display but she was oddly wearing more clothing than when he had last seen her. She wore a red leather body harness with chains that covered her breasts and her groin, a black bustier decorated with red rhinestones, her thigh highs connected by the garter belt, topped off with spiked six inch heels with red bottoms. It seemed she pulled out all the stops. Ever the dominatrix she even had long black latex gloves in which she was now holding a whip with. “Perhaps you fancy yourself a wolf, an alpha, you wouldn’t be the first one but they all bend to my will eventually.”

She approached him slowly whip in hand with quite a bit of steel in her voice, “I said take off your clothes now.” When he didn’t nudge she cocked the whip back slapping it against his leg which stung surprisingly, maybe he underestimated her strength.

“Alright alright.” Jon conceded complying to her command, getting rid of the last article of clothing he had. He noticed her eyeing his cock with a soft expression on her face, if she was impressed now he would only grow from here on out. It was a tedious process, trying to put this latex suit on, it was tight against his body, giving him no room to really feel comfortable. Her eyes roamed his body, she seemed satisfied until she sauntered back to the suitcase bringing out a mask. “Finishing touches.” She said handing it to him, it was a leather wolf mask, with a zipper where the mouth was supposed to be. When he put the mask over his head, he heard a clink. Looking through the tunnel of the holes he had for eyes, he saw she had attached a collar to him which was connected to a chain she held in her hand now. She yanked on it roughly, pulling him into her space forcing his head bowed. “My wolf.” She purred in his ear. Her voice filled with lust, he was increasingly getting hard.

She yanked the chain again, “Sit” she told him as he fell to his knees and sat back on his haunches. His master loomed over him now, petting his head. “That’s a good boy.” She complimented. In his mind he didn’t mind being degraded in such a way as he was now eye level with her crouch.

“You see something you like?” She asked. He nodded his head yes as he couldn’t speak with the leather pouch covering his mouth. “I didn’t know whether to wear panties with this or not, what do you think?” She questions while playing with the straps of her garter belt, caressing her thighs.

He shook his head no, she was perfect the way she was even if she had more clothes on than what she had on in the elevator.

“No I shouldn’t?” She prodded and teased further and he shook his head no again.

“You wanna taste it.” she said, though it sounded more like an accusation than a question. The wicked smile on her face all but proved she knew the answer if it was a question, he had a sneaky suspicion that she wouldn’t so easily give him what he wanted hence why Jon was so surprised when she unzipped the mask. He could smell her sex from being so close, tasting it on the tip of his tongue. Naomi retreated from him taking a seat on the floor, her back leaning against the chair with her legs closed.

“How badly do you want a taste?”

“So bad” he admitted. At his admission she spread her legs wide leaving nothing to the imagination anymore. The only hindrance were the chains but she expertly push them to the side to spread the lips of her cunt. With her other hand she was beckoning him to come to her with a finger so he crawled to her on all fours. When he got within arm’s length of her she planted her heel on his face, the red bottoms holding him at bay.

“Are you gonna make me cum if I let you touch me?”

“Yes” he was quick to answer.

“Yes mistress, say it.” Naomi demanded applying more pressure with her foot. “Yes mistress” Jon breathed to acquiesce her.

“Take my heels off and kiss my feet.” She directed which was quite a relief for his face at least. When he slipped the heels off her foot, her toenail polish were a hot red, he made sure to take each one in his mouth. Working his way up placing kisses on her foot and ankle. The kisses eventually reached her knees, which he knew was disobeying her but when he checked her face she wasn’t upset. He managed to reach her thighs, finally coming face to face with her slit. The pink flesh was being penetrated by her fingers and he decided to help her by putting his mouth on it. The latex gloves were covered with dew as she offered them to him. Her lady juices on his tongue only made him thirsty for more. When she removed her hand it gave him more to work with as the nub at the apex of her cunt was revealed. She thought him a dog so his heavy tongue lapped at her drawing all her juices into his mouth before flicking his tongue expertly against her clit.

Oohs and aahs were the sounds that escaped her mouth, the first time he felt a bit of control, this hard woman was softening under his attention. Her hand cupped the back of his head keeping him focused on her clit. He knew the licks wouldn’t be enough to get her to cum so he sucked on that tender spot that had softened her up. Jon brought two fingers to join him, sheathing them in her warmth, arching them up into her, leaving as quickly as they came so she could cum on his tongue and fingers. Her hand stilled his wrists as he felt the rippling around his fingers.

He was met with her praise again, “Good boy, you didn’t disappoint me.” she said pinching his cheek. He felt good making her feel good which meant she would make him feel good. He loved the feel of her pussy reverberating around his fingers, he wanted to feel her cum around his cock as he stuffed her full.

“I can make you feel even better.”

“Is that so?” She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“I know it.”

“Bold notions from a pet, you haven’t earned that privilege yet.” She admonished. Naomi stood up noticing the wobble in her legs but nevertheless asserting her domain over him. One might think her less daunting without the heels but she was still in the position of power laundering over him. “Sit” she directed so he picked himself up to kneel in front of her again.

She grinned again, picking up the abandoned chain that was connected to his collar. She pulled it, coaxing him to stand. “My cute little wolf, I meant sit in the chair.”

When she pushed him into the chair she unlinked the chain before returning to her suitcase on the bed. He noticed the handcuffs in her hand as she approached him. Her eyes watched him like a hawk as she circled around him almost daring him to protest. He felt his hands pulled behind the chair, soon the cuffs binding him to her will.

Naomi appeared in front of him dropping to her knees between his legs binding them as well. Jon inhaled, gooseflesh prickling his skin at the very thought of her mouth on him. He still had this stupid suit on but he could well make out the hardness of his length and so could she.

“Is this all for me?” She asked. Latex meeting latex as she rubbed his groin. Trapping his dick and balls in her grip to solidly make out the shape of him. First she rubbed the underside of him, pushing his dick up against stomach, one hand after the other stroking him. She held him at the base, toying with his length back and forth. Her index and middle finger tapping and rubbing the tip of his cock slowly. Twisting, flicking, stroking him in fast succession.

“Does that feel good?”

“So good.” He replied. Though it wasn’t skin on skin he felt a boiling in his loins. Jon wasn’t sure if it was the drugs in his system or just how beautiful she was but he was on the precipice. All the built up pressure he felt heading towards a one way exit. She fondled his balls while the flat of her hand pressed down on the underside of his length with her thumb solely focused at the tip. He finally became undone, her skillful hands wringed his cum out from him without a hint of skin touching. His cock began to twitch signaling his release and she took notice as she chuckled at the sight.

“You’re pathetic.” She insulted slapping his still sensitive cock. She repeated the abusive act slapping it left to right then stroking slightly only to slap it again. He felt ashamed that just her covered hands was able to do that to him. All he could do was lower his head and not meet her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” He slowly met her gaze, and he instantly regretted it, her demeanor hardened causing him to fear what would happen next.

“Did I give you permission to cum?”

“No”

“And yet you did.”

“I couldn’t stop myself, it felt so good.” He said in his defense.

“And you wanted to put this in me?” She asked alluding to his cock which was still in her grip and softening. “What am I going to do with this? Soft cocks are useless to me.”

“Get it hard again” Jon ordered.

“That almost sounded like you were telling me to do something.” Naomi snipped and Jon quickly realized he made a mistake.

“I have a better idea.” He felt the chains on his feet loosen, she stood up ripping the wolf mask off his face before finally releasing the cuffs on his wrists. He felt relieved as he thought the worst was to come but she just returned all the items to the suitcase. With her back to him her heard growl out an order after a brief silence, “Get on the bed.”

He did as he was told climbing into the bed while she was at the foot. It seemed she had more in store for him as she pulled out a new set of cuffs but with fur. She grabbed his right ankle before connecting it to the bedpost, she followed suit with his other three limbs. He had felt helpless before but this made him feel vulnerable as he was spread out. Every trip she made to that damned suitcase she upped the ante, this time she brought out a strap on dildo. The bed slightly sunk when she joined him, straddling his hips. She held his head up as she strapped the belt around the back of his head. He was ball gagged as the dildo pointed out from his mouth. “My pussy is throbbing and needs to be filled and since you’re in no position to fulfill that task I have to settle for this.”

Next thing he knew she was climbing higher up his body until her cunt was right above his face. She lowered herself onto the dildo sitting on his face, her thighs squeezing his head. Soon she was grinding down on his face, fucking herself and all he could was witness her pleasure herself. A loud gasp left her mouth when her hand reached her clit. She rubbed it furiously slightly lifting herself off of it before a stream of liquid sprayed landing on his face. One hand was now fisted in his hair while the other was planted on the wall. Naomi grounded her hips harder, riding the dildo as if it were a horse. “Yes,” she moaned. He wished it was his tongue that was deep into her slickness or his cock which was now hard again but this silver haired mistress was a cruel dom that took joy in making him suffer. She was rutting against his face with reckless abandon now, so hard that the bed started to squeak, he wanted to hold her still with his hands but he couldn’t. She finally came to a still breathing heavy, he could only assume she reached her climax, it offended him that he was made to watch as she thoroughly pleasured herself at his expense.

She climbed off his face grinning ear to ear settling on his chest now, she picked up his head again to take off this cruel contraption. She turned the dildo around facing him as it was covered in that honeyed sweetness he had the pleasure of tasting earlier. “Want a taste?” She questioned. He couldn’t he thought, putting his mouth on a fake cock it was absurd no matter how appetizing her juices were he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Just open your mouth.” She crooned trying to convince him. She began to rub the tip of it on his lips but he did not open. He stayed staunch and insolent not giving into her cruel game, she finally took the hint and conceded, climbing off the bed completely. “Suit yourself,” she said as she returned to that god forsaken suitcase.

“I’m hard again.” He announced. Naomi peeked her head over the suitcase to eye him, “Just in the nick of time.” She replied. He tested the cuffs to no avail as she wandered around the room. She grabbed one of the candles he lit prior to her coming before joining him on the bed again. She rubbed one finger on his hard cock before climbing on top of him. He eyed the candle wondering what she was up to, he knew nothing good could come from it. What gave him pause was when she pulled a small knife from her thigh highs.

“What are you doing?” He growled. She ignored his question as the blade met his throat sliding down his body. From his chest to his navel she cut the latex suit open revealing skin and in that wake she tilted the candle as the hot wax dripped down causing him to hiss. She traveled up his body laying kisses down the path she laid for herself but stopping short when she reached his groin. His cock was finally released from its restraints, feeling the air in the room. She placed the candle and the knife on the bedside drawer. Coming back to his body more specifically his cock which was standing at full attention. She was pulling and stroking it with her latex gloves still, examining it closely, she put her face next to it almost like she was measuring it. “You’re so big, I wonder if I can fit it all in my mouth, or my cunt.”

“We’ll never know unless you try.” He quipped with a slick smile on his face, one of the few times he’s been able to.

“We can’t have you going soft again.” She said reaching behind her into the suitcase again.

“How much exactly can you fit into that suitcase?”

“Many things.” She replied smoothly as her hand came back to his side but not empty handed. There was now a condom, a flesh light and a cock ring on the bed.

“What do you plan on doing with those?” He wondered aloud.

“Well this is to make sure your cock stays rock hard for me.” She crudely stated presenting the black silicone ring. “But first I have to make sure you’re slick enough for it.” The implication of her words made his cock twitch with excitement. When she lowered her head finally taking the mushroom head into her mouth, he knew everything he had suffered was worth it. The woman steadily worked taking him deeper into her mouth, at least half of him was feeling the warmth. “Fuck” he hissed as her cheeks hallowed around him. Spit dribbled out the sides of her mouth, bobbing up and down, taking him deeper with each slurp. Naomi released him with a loud pop while still stroking him with ease. She replaced his cock with the cock ring, pushing her tongue through it before pushing it down his shaft. When it reached the base of his cock he somehow felt even harder then. Each vein ever present and distinct, swollen and flushed bright red. His blood was hot and roaring, his balls tight and heavy, the feeling only worsened when started lathering them with her tongue.

Next, she bit into the golden wrapper that held the condom, taking it out then rolling it down his shaft.  
_Great more latex he thought._ He rolled his eyes not wanting to voice his displeasure knowing it would lead to nothing good. Lastly she picked up the flesh light, showing it to him.

“Look familiar?” She posed. He shook his head no, as it looked like any other regular pussy. She leaned back presenting her own to him, holding the flesh light side by side. “It’s a replica of my own.” She explained before leaning forward again.

“I wonder if you can handle it?” She asked before sticking her tongue in the sex toy. Her stiff tongue wetting it up, she rubbed the labia of the toy around the tip of his cock before sliding it down his cock. Up and down she went, pushing it till it reached the cock ring. He gritted his teeth as she increased the pace.

“You like my tight little pussy?”

“Yes” he moaned.

“Mhmm” she licked her lips, continuing to stroke him with the toy. Her hand held him at the base to make sure the condom didn’t roll up but it still was working it’s way up along with the toy so she was essentially giving him a handjob as well. Despite the condom he wore he felt everything, it did nothing to dull any pleasure. The pleasure was so intense his hips began to sway slightly up into the toy, as the speed of her strokes her at a high.

“Yeah, just like that.” She murmured enjoying the show. He couldn’t take it anymore as his issue shot out of him filling the condom. He was upset he had blew his second load and it was neither in her mouth or her cunt. She clicked her tongue, shaking her head in disappointment. “How do you expect to handle the real thing if something like this can make you cum?” The silver haired mistress asked while pulling the fleshlight off him followed by the condom.

“You’re making it really really hard.” He bemoaned.

“Am I? I think the cock ring is.”

“Maybe” he replied simply.

“We’ll never get to that list of yours if you keep disappointing like this.”

“Forget the list, I just want your cunt.”

“So you don’t want to fuck my ass anymore?” She replied feigning a frown.

“Right now I’ll settle for you taking off those gloves.” He pleaded. Surprisingly she listened, pulling the tips of each finger that was covered before pulling off the gloves entirely. She rubbed the edges of her nails up and down spread legs. Her blood red nails matched the color of her toes. When her bare hands drew closer to his cock which was still flooded with blood, it had a new feel. Her hands were silky smooth caressing his inner thighs. “And what if it’s your ass I want to fuck now?”

Before he could answer he felt a coldness penetrate his ass, that made him jump away from it but he could not escape it. The fingers only traveled deeper as his ass gave way.

“Wolfie, wolfie” he howled trying to get her to stop her vile violation of his forbidden hole.

“Is that supposed to mean something?” She said posing him a question.

“That’s my safe word.”

“You silver spooned boys are all the same, always getting what you want but whine like dogs when you don’t.”

“I don’t want any fingers in my ass, it’s wrong.” Jon chided.

“More wrong than wanting to fuck your aunt? You’re twisted Jordan. You’d prefer me call you nephew wouldn’t you?”

“It’s just role play.” He said in his defense.

“No, I don’t think it is. I think that’s what you want, you like the idea of your aunt’s cunt swallowing up your cock.” His cock twitched again at her words, giving the game away. She smiled lifting one of her hips above him. Her lower lips were hovering over the head of his cock. Holding him up, she rubbed him through her folds, lubricating it with her arousal. He was mad with lust now, her teasing had gone too far as he arched up into her, flexing his hips to bump his cock against her clitoris as she ground down on him. “Tell me the truth.” She demanded staring him down.

“You want to fuck her.” She prodded again trying to get him to admit this dark desire. He would tell her anything she wanted to hear at this point but he knew it was something he needed to get off his chest.

“Yes” he admitted.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, mistress.”

She angled his cock against the slick entrance of her gasping for air before sinking down on him.

He groaned at the tight contact, head falling back as she worked herself up and down his cock, her hips rotating over him like a belly dancer. The chains that covered her body clinked at her ministrations. Her walls stretched to make way for his dick. The cock ring had given him new life as she was fully seated he felt truly alive. She bounced lightly, watching her breasts wishing he could hold them, kiss them but he would have to settle for burying himself to the hilt inside of her.

Her dainty fingers rubbed her clit as he opened her up. His face was flushed red and his chest heaving at such an act. Her hips moved forward wantonly as her hands laid on his ribs. “You’re so so deep,” she told him and he knew he was. Though he had just met her all this between them made them feel as one. Sweat inched down his forehead and he wasn’t even doing any work. She started pinching her nipples and throwing her head back, going more wild, riding him harder. “Fuck!” she cried and he felt her rippling around him. He wasn’t long for this as he felt his crisis building to a boiling point. He would be filling her with hot cum soon enough and even if it wasn’t on his list it made this chance encounter worth it. One, two, three shots and he was out of the ball game, he had cummed three separate times since meeting her so it was fitting he shot three small spurts up into her depths not being halted by something as bothersome as latex. She fell forward landing on him clearly fatigued after working so hard to satisfy him even though he had only disappointed her. He felt her finally releasing him from the binds on his wrists, first his right then left. He rubbed them behind her back as she laid her head on his chest. He knew she could hear the effect her attention had on his heart.

“How much longer do you plan on staying?” She asked.

“I’m supposed to go to dinner at Rhaegar’s tomorrow, oh how I dread it already.”

“You’re not the only one with a dreadful father.”

“At least yours died.”

She slapped his chest to admonish him, “Hey”

“Sorry” he said realizing how crude his comment was. As he let the awkward silence passed he spoke again, “So Rhaegar has no idea you’re here?”

“No, I was very discreet.” King’s Landing was his father’s city, he had eyes and ears everywhere here. Even in White Harbour his father would hear about his shenanigans, always complaining about how he should set a better example for the family.

“Stop worrying, nobody will find out about us.” She assured him. He said nothing in response only closing his eyes and letting his mind wander on anything else but the only thing he could think about was Dany.

When he woke in an empty bed he couldn’t say he was the least bit surprised, Daenerys was always on the move, the family often called her a nomad ever since she decided to journey around Essos. He saw she had the decency of leaving a note on the bedside drawer, a napkin smeared with her red lipstick. 

_Sorry I had to leave so abruptly but it’s better we part like this or we would just end up wrapped around each other having a morning quickie and never want to leave._

_See you next month, hugs and kisses._

_Your beloved aunt, Daenerys._

_Ps don’t forget to burn this._

At her mention of a morning quickie he felt himself harden but he realized it was only morning wood and as he got up from the bed he saw the cock ring was on him.

Three knocks on the door, “Housekeeping” he heard which had him rushing to the bathroom to hide himself. He stopped short remembering he needed some clothes as he picked up the discarded sweats from last night before running back in to keep his modesty. He looked in the mirror, he looked a mess which was indicative of his life.

* * *

Back at White Harbour, he lived life at a slower pace. The importing and exporting business bored him but his father tasked him with exploring that side of the business if he wanted to contribute to the family name. Most of the day he just stayed out of the Manderlys way and allowed them to run the show while he just watched dumb videos on his laptop. While he was in his office he got a notification for a new email. It was probably junk but people seemed to want to bother him today about how the meeting in King’s Landing went. When clicked the link he saw it was a video file, when the video started to play it was much to his dismay seeing what it was a recording of. Him and Daenerys in bed, the video even had sound.

_What the fuck, how?_

When he checked to see who the email was from, the subject read ‘How much is your secret worth?’ And the sender was none other than Theon Greyjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol housekeeper was Yara/Asha.


End file.
